Quantitative RT-PCR techniques are among the most sensitive and reliable methods to quantify HIV and HCV in plasma. A major weakness of these assays is that the control and standard RNA are synthesized by in vitro transcription, and are highly vulnerable to RNAse degradation. This vulnerability has been corrected by generating noninfectious, pseudo-viral particles that contain target RNA sequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE